In some packet processing environments, L3 routing may be done in one processing thread, while provider backbone bridge (PBB) processing may be done in a different processing thread. There may be a need to pass certain information in the packet such that equal cost multi-path (ECMP) or multipathing can be achieved while the packet is being processed in two different and independent threads.
Embodiments were conceived in light of the above mentioned needs, problems and/or limitations, among other things.